bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kiina
Kiina was the second Glatorian of the Water Tribe, and one of the most skilled female Glatorian on Bara Magna. History Early Life Kiina fought in the Core War on Spherus Magna for the Element Lord of Water. After the Shattering occurred, ending the war, she ended up on Bara Magna. After the war ended, she became the secondary Glatorian of the Water Tribe. During her time as a Glatorian, she fought Strakk in a practice match, but, however, attacked him as if it was a usual fight. Fall of Arena Magna Later, she, along with every other Glatorian, journeyed to the Arena Magna to participate in the Great Tournament. However, the tournament was interrupted during the first match when the Skrall Army arrived, with the goal to conquer Atero and the arena. Kiina, along with most other Glatorian there, helped defending the arena to help the Agori escape. However, the Glatorian were later forced to retreat. She later went to Vulcanus for a practice match with Ackar, and later met Mata Nui. Journey to Tajun Mata Nui then explained to her and Ackar that he came from another world where an evil being named Teridax has enslaved his people. Kiina agreed to help Mata Nui only if he promised to take her with him. Later, Kiina, Ackar, and Mata Nui traveled through the Canyon to Tajun, Kiina's village. The three were discussing that the Skrall and Bone Hunters seemed to be becoming stronger, when they encountered a massive Skopio Creature, but Kiina was able to safely elude it. As she was driving away they encountered a group of Bone Hunters. Kiina turned the vehicle around in an attempt to get past the Skopio and make it to Tajun, but the vehicle was knocked over by the Skopio. While Mata Nui distracted the Skopio, Kiina and Ackar fought the Bone Hunters. They were eventually able to make it back to the vehicle, and began driving out of the canyon as Mata Nui triggered a rockslide. Later, they arrived at a ruined Tajun. They found a injured Gresh who told them that the Bone Hunters made an alliance with Skrall and destroyed the village. Kiina led Gresh, Ackar, and Mata Nui into a underground room located under Tajun. They encountered the Agori Berix, and though she hated it, he was allowed to tend to Gresh. They later discovered that the under ground chamber belong to the old deities of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings. After Gresh recovered, the Glatorian asked Mata Nui to help fix their weapons. Mata Nui touched the weapons to his mask, giving Kiina the Elemental Power of Water. Tesara and the Battle of Roxtus Later on, the three Glatorian all engaged in a small battle with their new abilities, and Ackar used the pause in their travels to coach Mata Nui in fighting techniques. The group later made it to Tesara where they they interrupted a match between Tarix and Vastus, and called for a uniting of the villages to prapare for the oncoming battle. Later in the night, Kiina spotted Berix sneaking out. Thinking that he was leaving to pass information to the Skrall, she followed him, and caught up to him. The two were then confronted by Metus, the real traitor, who had the Bone Hunters capture them, and bring to Roxtus. Mata Nui later arrived, and challenged Tuma, the leader of the Skrall, to a battle for their freedom. Tuma was eventually defeated, and Mata Nui rescued Berix and Kiina from their imprisonment. Kiina, along with Mata Nui, Ackar, Gresh and Berix went to confront the army of Skrall and Bone Hunters. With Mata Nui's assistance, they eventually defeated the army. In the aftermath of the fight, Kiina noticed that Berix was missing, and panicked, concerned for the Agori. Berix emerged from some rubble, and was hugged by Kiina, who was relieved that he hadn't been killed. As the Agori pulled the village pieces together, Kiina visited Mata Nui atop a cliff with the others. Kiina reminded Mata Nui of his promise to take her with him, and Mata Nui assured her that he would keep their bargain. After the villages united, she joined the defense force under the leadership of Ackar. They later encountered Sahmad soon after. Kiina and Ackar defeated Sahmad and threatened him in order to ensure that he did not attempt to steal any more Agori. Teridax's Arrival When Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, Kiina fought with the other Glatorian at her side. The battle was won, and Mata Nui deactivated. She lives on Spherus Magna. Personality Kiina was pushy and aggressive, which made her an excellent fighter, but not as popular with the Agori. She also desired to leave Bara Magna, and talked about that very often, which made her even less popular with the Agori. She gets along with Ackar, Gresh, and Mata Nui a lot more than anyone else. Tools Kiina carried a dual headed Vapor Trident and also carried a Thornax Launcher. After the Ignika came in contact will her trident, Kiina gained access to the elemental power of water. Trivia *Kiina was the only female Glatorian to be released as a set to date. *She is voiced by Marla Sokoloff in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. *It has been hinted the Kiina had a romantic feeling for Mata Nui. Appearances *The Crossing (Mentioned) *Reign of Shadows (Mentioned, in alternate dimension) *Riddle of the Great Beings (Mentioned) *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *Comic 3: A Hero Reborn *Comic 4: Before the Storm *Comic 5: Valley of Fear *Journey's End Set Information *Kiina was released in the Summer of 2009 as one of the Glatorian Legends. *The Kiina set was item number 8987 and contained 43 pieces. *Kiina's set included one Life Counter to be used in the "Bionicle Action Figure Game". Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Thornax Users Category:Water Category:Characters Category:Water Tribe